


PLAYING WITH FIRE.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: "Make me."





	PLAYING WITH FIRE.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).



**_PLAYING WITH FIRE._ **

_Prompt;  “Make me.”_

_Words; 1.4k+_

_( written for @Quicksilvermaid for her prompt request on Tumblr)_

_\_

_**“WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, MALFOY?!”  
**_ Harry shouted over his shoulder with a glare, his quill coming to yet another stop on his half-written on parchment due to the rambling from the other side of the shared room. Despite working on it for hours, his parchment only had a few lines written on it, and that was nowhere close to the two rolls assigned, and required to turn in for class. 

( And the best thing about it? His essay was due _tomorrow!_ )

Harry sighed and looked back down at his page bitterly.  _Just great. Not only was he roomed in with Malfoy, he was going to be behind on his work for his redo year._

Behind him, he heard Malfoy shift atop his bed, but the voice did not stop, and Harry shook his head in irritation. He dropped his quill down, and ink skidded across his page; smudging up his last written sentence.  _Shit._  He scrambled to salvage as much of it as he could, pushing his other supplies away from it and managed to, for the most part, to his relief. 

Malfoy’s snicker drew him back to the present. 

Harry wandlessly  _‘scourifyed! ‘_  the remaining ink on his hand on his hand. He turned around in his chair, ready to give Malfoy a good and heavily worded piece of his mind when-

Malfoy’s voice stopped.

Harry frowned.  _That was all it took?_

Throwing a glance back, Harry now saw how Malfoy remained still in his spot; un-moving. Originally, Harry had thought he’d been staring up at the ceiling, but a closer examination revealed that Malfoy now laid with his eyes closed, his face looking somewhat content in the mid-day light. And seemingly realizing that Harry had been watching him, Malfoy’s eyes opened and met his. The two stared at one another from across the room, neither exchanging a word. It went on for a while, long enough to begin to giving Harry the benefit of the doubt. But, Malfoy, being who he was, timed it just as Harry was turning back around, before he laid back down, and continued his recitation of the page he’d just read, even _louder_ than before.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, running a tired hand over his face. He removed his glasses, and held his head in his hand,  _He was sick and tired of this._

He  _had_  to get Malfoy to stop, he _just_  had to.  _By any means necessary._  

He paused.

_Well, not murder._

Harry had nearly knocked down his chair as he stood back abruptly from it, the idea striking him suddenly. This caught Malfoy’s attention, for he jumped off his bed; staring at him with widened eyes as he watched Harry head closer to his side of the room.

“On Merlin’s beard, Malfoy…” Harry’s voice was low and threatening, “Malfoy, if you don’t stop, I’ll-”

Sensing Harry’s hesitation to continue his sentence, Draco smirked and slowly waltzed up to him, gently biting on his lip as he stared up at him, “You’ll do what, exactly?” He questioned, cocking his head to the side as he folded his arms across his chest.

“I’ll beat you into a bloody pulp,” Harry snarled in reply.

Draco scoffed, flinching only slightly, “Oh  _please._  That would go against your code.”

Harry glared down at him in response, his hands now clenched into heavy fists; bringing back a familiar twitch of his right eye that started when they’d first been assigned as roommates at the start of the year.  _The room is boring when it gets quiet,_  Malfoy’s voice from earlier echoed,  _It needs noise. And I don’t mean that annoying pen tap you’ve got going over there, either._

At the start, Harry, like everyone else, had thought Malfoy would’ve been less of a prat when he returned back for the eighth year. He was.. but the more it became clear that Harry wasn’t out to kill him, he seemingly intensified and got worse with each day.

But it was moments like this that Harry had wished he’d followed through with Malfoy’s previous assumptions.

( And apparently, he’d taken too long to respond, for Malfoy had let out a laugh; brushing past Harry’s arm as he moved around him. It sounded like he’d headed for the spare wooden desk they had by the window, for there was a clank on the stone floor. He walked past Harry again, this time, his arms full of books. He dropped a few on his bed, then leaned over and set the rest on the ground beside him. )

“Oh, shut up. And stay on your side of the room, you’re a nightmare as it already is.”

“And if I don’t?” This time, it was  _Malfoy_  who crossed the room; taking a seat on Harry’s crimson bed.

“Shut up, just shut the fuck up before I make you.”

“Go on, Potter.” Malfoy taunted, and sat back on his bed, smirking up at Harry as one leg crossed over the other, _ **“Make me.”**_

Harry didn’t dare utter a word, and instead, turned and faced back at his desk; all the while forcing himself to calm down. _If he wanted this to work, he couldn’t lose his temper._  ( Well, anger wasn’t the exact case in the moment; it was actually a bit arousing to catch Malfoy like this. Though, he still couldn’t let his emotions conflict and clash. ) Sure, he could shut Malfoy up with a simple grab at his throat, he was  _aware_ of this ability but knew his temper was one fierce enough to not just stop at hurting one person. 

He inhaled, taking a breath for both himself and all the damage he just prevented himself from doing. _This is gonna work,_ He told himself.

He was one more  _\- just one more away -_  from freeing himself of anger, when he heard footsteps clicking up behind him, slow and precise.

 _Malfoy had something in mind,_  Harry knew,  _and whatever it was, it wasn’t good._  
Having being caught in the middle of his thoughts, he found himself drawing in a sharp breath as he felt Malfoy lean up his shoulder; with the front of his body pressed up against his own back as either hand sat upon a shoulder. “I knew it. “ The whispered words hit the side of his neck, and Harry’s jaws clenched. “You’re too much of a  _coward_ to do anything, aren’t you?” 

Harry let out a snort, rolling his eyes. “That’s rich coming from you.”

Malfoy ignored the comment and propped his head up on Harry’s left shoulder. Harry could see the grey eyes watching him out from the side of his own, almost enjoying to watch as his anger geared back up. Malfoy then looped either hand under Harry’s arm, now placing them onto the front of his shoulders. He pressed himself against Harry impossibly further, nearly outlining Harry’s body with his, “Oh well,” He said, then withdrew himself, casually adding, “I guess there’s always a next time.”

Before there was time to register the attack, Harry spun around and yanked Malfoy forward by the front of his shirt; his collar, more specifically.  The soft and pristine fabric bunched up tightly by Harry’s hardened hands in his hand as he got a firm grip on it, then slammed him into the nearest wall; causing a few of the quills and light books to fall off the table Malfoy’s foot had knocked into in the process. Other than a bit back groan, Malfoy made no other sound as his head collided with it. Harry panted heavily, now looking down at Malfoy’s slightly crumpled figure splayed against the wall.

Malfoy shifted slightly. Feeling hot bursts of air from in front of him, he looked up and his eyes widened slightly.  _He’d done it now._  Bracing himself, he prepared for the punch surely aimed at his face.

Though, what he didn’t expect was for Harry crouch down on the ground before him. 

Malfoy raised a brow, and watched him go down.

_Surely he wouldn’t try to-_

Harry held Malfoy’s eye the entire time; from the moment grabbed ahold of Malfoy’s thighs, to when he slowly rose himself up, his face staying a constant five centimeters away from Malfoy’s body - lifting him up against the wall. The act causing Malfoy’s toes to curl up in his shoes, a hand to plant on the wall, and for his other hand to go straight to the back of Harry’s head; fingers grasping his hair, and locking onto them.

Harry found a place in-between Malfoy’s legs and planted himself there.

 _Harry’s breath was twinged with a sweet lemon,_ Malfoy noticed, and he felt himself go weak as Harry leaned into. Malfoy could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest, and his breathing becoming hitched. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to meet Harry the rest of the way.

But the kiss never came.

Upon opening his eyes, Malfoy was met with a smirking Harry; one who’d tipped his head to the side as he watched him with interest.

“Looks like I finally got you quiet.”

His tone wore a victorious underlayer, and Malfoy could practically hear the grin within it. Harry dropped his legs back down to the ground. “Oh, and forget about what I said about doing my essay, earlier. I’m gonna take a shower instead. You know, take off some heat.” 

Harry stepped back and grabbed one of his unused towels sitting overhead on the shelf above them. “Feel free to join me whenever.” His eyes flickered down to Malfoy’s trouser, “You look like you have an issue that needs resolving, plus you’re right, the room  _does_  get a bit boring when it’s quiet.” 

There was a mysterious gleam in his eye as he spoke, but before Malfoy could reply, Harry was already headed for the door. Harry rounded the corner, shrugged his shirt off, and left it by the door; stepping over it as he entered the bathroom. Once instead, charmed on the knobs; adjusting the tone, “Hey Malfoy,” He called through the door, checking the water, “What temperature do you like your water? Steaming hot, or half and half?”

Harry laughed as he heard a strangled cry, and footsteps thudding around the room before Malfoy joined him.

( Harry never had to complain about Malfoy being too loud after that. Though, a few others that lived on the same hall as them often had complaints of loud noises throughout the night.. )


End file.
